The Red Queen's torment
by onecelestialbeing
Summary: Alice has secured the Vorpal sword, yet is sidetracked by the Red Queen
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hear ye of squeamish minds, this story contains very adult and explicit scenes, including same sex rape. I think it's safe to say that Marsarfet helped this story jump from my head, which is usually not the type of stuff I write but alas, here we go. **_

Alice stood in the Red Queen's boudoir, swallowing nervously as she stared at the bulbous headed tyrant. It had only been moments before that she was attempting to free the Hatter after securing the Vorpal sword when a great commotion ensued in the hallway. Hearing the ruckus, she'd hastily given the sword to Tarrant to hide and not a moment too soon, as Ilosovic Stayne and a pack of Red Knights had burst through the doors of the hat room.

Alice felt her mouth go dry with fear, instantly thinking that they'd somehow knew that she secured the Vorpal sword. Instead, Stayne had ordered the knights to seize her, accusing her of unlawful seduction, thus grabbing her by the arms and hauling her off to the Red Queen as Tarrant watched in open mouthed horror.

After Iracebeth ordered the knights away, only she, Alice and Stayne remained in her private chambers. "So, Um, is this your idea of hospitality? Cunning your way into my court only to try and claim what is not yours?"

"N-no your Majesty," she replied nervously, feeling the palms of her hands growing damp.

"Lies! I'm sure this is some sick little game of yours, batting those pretty little eyes at everyone while trying to seduce every man in sight!"

Alice opened her mouth to protest that she'd do no such thing, that she'd never even been with a man, but found herself unable to squeak out more than a couple of words. "He's lying," she told the Queen in a small voice.

"Is that so?" the Red Queen replied, raising one non-existent eyebrow. "Stayne, the pishalver."

Appearing irritated, Stayne stalked behind Alice as he dug in his pocket. Suddenly grabbing both of her arms by the wrists, he held them behind her back as he unearthed a small bottle from his pocket. Using his teeth to pull the cork out, he shoved the bottle between Alice's lips and made her swallow the acrid tasting contents, causing her to cough incessantly. To her horror, Alice shrank back to her normal size rather rapidly, and had to clutch onto her dress when it fell slack around her shoulders.

"Out," Iracebeth then ordered Stayne, pointing at the door.

"But your Majesty," he began to protest, only to get instantly silenced.

"Out I said!" the Red Queen shrieked, her face turning red.

Sulking and swearing under his breath as he knew he was being excluded from the activities that were about to take place, Ilosovic skulked out of the room.

"Much better," the Red Queen said, walking towards Alice and circling around her. "You're a bit of a puny thing but no matter, I'll just have to make do."

Wondering what the Queen meant by her comment, Alice stood barely breathing as she held tightly onto her dress.

"Let go of that," the Queen commanded, only to see the horrified look on Alice's face. "Um, you will do as I say or I'll have your friends' heads chopped off and then yours. Now let go!"

Knowing that the Queen meant what she said, Alice let go of the dress, feeling it slip down from her upper body exposing her bare breasts and waist to the lecherous woman's gaze. "Hmm, better than I expected," she continued, reaching out to pinch at a pert nipple.

To say that Alice felt horrified was an understatement; she'd barely fathomed being naked in front of a man. But in front of another woman that was openly groping at her was a different matter altogether. She then jumped when she felt red curls brushing at the underside of her chin, the Queen's hot mouth closing around on her right nipple while tweaking the left one with her other hand. Biting down hard on her lip, Alice would have been lying to herself if she said that the sensation was unpleasurable.

"So you like that Um?" the Red Queen paused, looking up deviously at Alice. "You really are the wanton one. Good thing we're just beginning."

Roughly grabbing Alice by the back of her neck, the Red Queen led her across the room to a large, heart shaped bed with darker red curtains that had been drawn back hanging around it. Pushing Alice to kneel down at one side of the bed, the Queen stood next to her without saying a word. Alice kept her head bowed feeling terribly degraded as the too large dress hung off of her slender frame. Watching in quiet horror as the Red Queen's gown fell to a heap on the floor next to her, the woman then stepped around Alice and sat on the bed before her, legs parted.

Alice looked up, her heart pounding in fear as she saw the Queen only clad in a corselette, the lower half of her body completely bare as she exposed a red triangle of hair between her legs.

"What you will learn is that here I take what I want, no one else," she taunted, leaning over to grab a fistful of Alice's blonde curls. "And you, my dear Um, will do whatever it is I wish. I think I'll have you pleasure me with that darling little rosebud mouth of yours first."

Her eyes widening at the scandalous idea, Alice began protesting. "But I-I don't know how to,"  
>she stammered nervously, wishing that this was a bad dream that she'd soon wake up from.<p>

"That's alright, you will soon enough, just as the rest of my Court did. I must admit, the ladies have a softer touch than the men; I daresay those lips of yours will prove just as promising." Leaning further back, the Red Queen slid two red painted fingers down to her nether regions, spreading the lips and exposing her pink, moist flesh. Alice barely had time to register what was about to happen when suddenly the Queen grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face into her musky scented sex.

"Your tongue, Um, stick it out," the woman groaned breathlessly. Shuddering, Alice found herself unable to comply until the Queen then threatened to chop off the mad hat man's head first while making her watch. Knowing that she had to get herself out of this situation as it was most prudent to rescuing herself and her friends, Alice tentatively pushed her tongue out between her lips. Iracebeth's legs trembled slightly as she guided Alice's head to make her tongue stroke against that sensitive nub at the top of her sex.

"Oh yes Um, my little minx," she purred as her hips writhed against the young woman. Alice had heard hushed secrets about women that slept together, but she'd never thought about what it was exactly they did with one another, and she certainly hadn't foreseen herself in this situation!

Alice fervently worked her mouth and tongue, becoming accustomed to the musky scent and taste of the Queen. It wasn't as distasteful as she'd envisioned, however Alice reassured herself that she needed to do whatever she must to survive. The Red Queen soon realized that Um was going to continue her bidding without further prodding, and she released her grip on her head and fell back onto the bed, her body thrashing about slightly as she enjoyed the young woman's ministrations.

Feeling the beginnings of a throbbing between her legs that wasn't entirely unpleasant, Alice brought her hands up to the Queen's thighs, pulling her closer towards the edge of the bed. Gasping slightly as she felt Um taking unasked liberties, the Queen made no motions to protest.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Alice moved back a couple of inches to peer down into the Queen's now deep red and engorged sex. She'd never seen her own in great detail, never mind another woman's and yet she found herself unable to turn away. Almost desperately, Iracebeth tugged on Alice's curls beckoning for her to continue. Planting her mouth back on the Queen's womanhood, Alice wondered to herself why it was that she mind stopping.

The Queen's legs were now trembling slightly, her hips thrashing about more wildly as Alice continued licking and sucking at the stiffened nub. Slick, salty juices coated Alice's lips and chin, wet slurping sounds pervading the air.

"Oh yes Um, my naughty little Um, don't stop," the Queen moaned, bucking her crotch onto Alice's face. Her body then began shaking, the trembling growing more violent by the second. Alice's tongue was beginning to ache, her jaw beginning to protest against its lengthy usage when suddenly a low cry of pleasure erupted from the Red Queen as she ground her sex against the young woman's mouth. Startled by the sudden outcry, Alice was relieved when the woman finally pushed her head away, her body falling slack to the bed.

Kneeling in silence with the Queen's juices still glistening on her face, Alice suddenly felt quite ashamed and was unsure as to why. The throbbing between her legs had only increased and when she moved there was a strange dampness in the seat of her knickers.

After a minute had passed, the Queen sat up and stared down coldly at Alice. "Do you think we're done girl? Give me your hand," she ordered, tugging at Alice's arm.

Alice had to shift her weight from her knees, sitting sideways when the Queen brought her hand to her sex, urging her to push two of her fingers inside of her. Recoiling slightly when she felt the slick heat envelope her hand, the Queen seemed not to notice and then ordered Alice to use two more fingers as well.

Her hand nearly four knuckles deep inside of the Queen's now dripping wet passage, she moved them about and curled her fingers much to the lewd woman's immense satisfaction. Alice cringed as the Queen moaned loudly; sure that anyone passing by the room in the corridor would hear them and become privy as to what was going on.

Thrusting her hips in tandem with Alice's hand, the Queen's moans grew louder as her walls tightened around the probing fingers. Alice peered down, seeing copious amounts of cream smeared between her knuckles and dripping down her hand. A second later the Queen's entire body tensed as a clear fluid gushed and spurted forth, splashing over her thighs, and coating Alice's hand, shoulders and breasts.

Alice froze in shock when she felt the hot liquid come in contact with her skin, totally unaware as to what just occurred. Gently withdrawing her hand from the Queen's still pulsing sex, Alice sat back on her haunches, hoping that after the woman recovered from her release that she'd be free to go.

"That was most delightful Um," the Queen exhaled, sitting up and moving away from the large wet spot on the bed. "I haven't had a release like that in quite some time. Now, stand up."

Feeling as if she was one step closer to freedom, Alice nervously did as she was bade and stood up. The Queen moved to the edge of the bed and put her hands to Alice's waist, tugging the too large dress down and off her hips. Alice wanted to protest but fought the urge, fighting tears when the Queen then roughly yanked her knickers down, forcing her to step out of them. Now completely exposed to the Queen's lecherous glare, Alice desperately wished that she could hide herself.

"Since you've done such a good job Um, I think I'll return the favor," she said lustily, pushing herself to sit further back on the heart shaped bed. "Come here," she commanded, gesturing to the space next to her.

With her arms crossed over her bosom, Alice got on the bed and sat next to the Red Queen, wondering what she was going to do to her. The Queen then pulled Alice to kneel before her on the bed, sliding her two lacquered fingers over the sparse, downy curls between Alice's legs before letting them glide over the puffy lips.

"See? I knew you were a wanton one," the Red Queen proclaimed after feeling the slickness of the young girl's arousal on her fingertips. Alice choked back a sob, wanting to protest but knowing that it would be suicidal to do so. Her small, nimble fingers suddenly gently caressed against that same nub that sent the Queen over the edge, and Alice was caught between her mind wanting to tell the woman no, but her body telling her to continue.

"I don't usually reciprocate Um; you should feel very appreciative today," the Queen said, interrupting Alice's thoughts. She then lay down on the bed and urged Alice to kneel over her face.

'No! This is wrong!' Alice cried on the inside feeling the Queen's red curls brushing against her inner thighs, her mind and body still at war with one another. The Red Queen stuck her tongue out and flicked it against Alice's throbbing sex, which proved to be incredibly sensitive. Feeling her body nearly come apart at the seams, she had to throw her arms down to clutch at the bed as she nearly toppled over with surprise.

Alice found herself unable to hold in her moans as she felt the pair of lips close over her already hardened bud, the Queen's warm, wet tongue torturously laving over it. Powerless against the most satisfying sensations that ensued from the Red Queen's ministrations, Alice found herself most ashamed when she realized that she didn't want her to stop. Mewling and moaning about as she straddled the Queen's face, Alice felt heat pool between her legs, her insides pulsing and throbbing of its own accord. Alice valiantly tried to keep her body from trembling so, not wanting the Queen to realize that she was enjoying what was being forced upon her. However her efforts were in vain, as the throbbing grew so intense that it nearly rivaled pain. Alice's hips jerked violently, her senses spinning out of control as a guttural cry tore from her lips; her first climax so intense it left her weak and incoherent.

After the Queen finally released her hold, Alice collapsed facedown to the bed in a heap, her body tingling furiously. After a few minutes, clarity beheld her and Alice found her mind in a jumble. Her body still rang with the delicious sensation of release, yet it was positively scandalous as to how she'd achieved it. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Alice willed herself to not cry and lose control further in front of the red headed tyrant.

"Turn over Um," the Queen commanded, her hand pushing against her hip. Alice turned to lie on her back, waiting to see what the Queen's next move would be. Jumping nervously as Alice felt her fingers running over her bare breasts and waist, she bit her lip when the Queen's hand moved further down and roughly shoved her thighs apart. "Remember what I said, you should be thankful."

The Queen's fingertips then probed between her wet lips, obviously seeking entrance. Alice gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt a lone finger penetrate her. Mistaking her gasp for one of enjoyment, the Queen hastily slipped a second finger inside. "You're so tight Um," she cooed, her large head bending over to capture a nipple.

Alice was frozen, her body unused to the foreign intrusion. Moaning loudly as she felt her arousal peaking again, the Queen hastily shoved in a third finger, causing the young woman eyes to well up as she screamed out in pain, attempting to escape the offending hand. "And where do you think you're going?" Iracebeth hissed, keeping her hand tightly in place.

A lone tear dripped down Alice's face, working its way up into her hairline. The sensitive area between her legs burned and stung as the three fingers stretched her out, her untried body unused to such activity. "P-please your Majesty," Alice cried softly, her body trying to will away the pain.

The Queen looked down at her hand, a dumbfounded expression on her face as she withdrew from Alice's body. "And what is this?" she demanded, seeing traces of blood on her hand. "Do you mean to tell me you've never lain with a man before?!"

"I-I tried to tell you," Alice sobbed, the stinging sensation still refusing to leave her loins.

The Queen sat almost a still as a statue, intently studying the girl with an unreadable expression. "Get out," she replied coolly after a minute, pushing the girl away. "Get dressed and go. And take that mad hat man and your other stupid friends with you."

Suddenly feeling woozy and sick to her stomach, Alice shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up on trembling legs. After locating her discarded too large dress and still damp knickers, she clumsily dressed with the Queen still scrutinously watching her. Unable to look at the suddenly stoic woman directly in the face, Alice gathered her shoes and walked to the chamber doors, Iracebeth closely following behind her. With a look of what Alice guessed was pure disgust, the Queen opened the door and after Alice walked out, word promptly closed it on her face without another word.

Alice held her loose dress to her body, cringing when she felt the stickiness of the Queen's juices that had dried on her chest, and ran past Stayne, whom was lurking near the door trying to appear inconspicuous. He had an angry yet knowing look on his face when he saw the distraught young woman tumble from the room, fumbling to keep her dress from falling down.

"Alice!" the Hatter cried happily when he saw her come back to the workroom. "I'm so glad you're okay! You're smaller than when you left but no matter, I was so worried. What happened to your dress? Oh right! Of course it wouldn't fit, you're a proper sized Alice now."

Alice smiled weakly at his endless babble, trying to feign enthusiasm. "We can leave now, where are Mallymkun and the others?" she asked.

"Right 'ere!" a small voice came from the ground.

Alice looked down to peer at Mally, who was standing near a discarded bolt of cloth. "Can you find the others and meet us back here?" Alice asked.

"I don't take orders from!-" Mally cried in outrage, yet found herself becoming agreeable when she saw the stony look that Alice threw her. After the dormouse skulked off much like a chastised child, Alice found herself alone with Tarrant.

"Are we really free to leave?" Tarrant cried happily, seemingly oblivious to Alice's lackluster behavior.

"Yes," she replied briskly. "Do you have anything that would fit me?" Alice asked, gesturing to her too big dress.

"Well," the Hatter began thoughtfully as he looked around the work room. Finding a bolt of blue silk, he quickly fashioned a dress for Alice to wear. After thanking Tarrant and dashing behind the changing screen in the corner of the room, Alice practically ripped the offending garment from her body and changed into the new dress.

Thankfully it was a moment after Alice stepped from behind the changing screen that Mally came back to the room, with McTwisp and the Tweedles in tow. "Bayard went to get his wife and pups and is going to meet us outside," Mally told Alice.

After thanking the dormouse and silencing an argument that promptly ensued between the Tweedles about her new stature, Alice unearthed the Vorpal sword that Tarrant had hidden. With a well layered cloak (that had been promptly sewn by the Hatter) Alice strapped the concealed sword to her back and the group made their way out of the workroom.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" McTwisp asked nervously, wringing his small white paws.

"I'm sure," Alice replied knowingly. "The Red Queen told me to take my friends with me when I was dismissed." She'd purposely left out the stupid part.

After making their way to the front of Salazen Grum, Bayard and his family caught up with group and as Alice reassured, they were able to leave without any further trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yum yum, Tarrant/Alice goodness! As always I own nothing but my sick, twisted little mind. **_

After the lengthy walk to Marmoreal, the White Queen greeted everyone. She was thoroughly pleased when she was presented with the Vorpal sword, and shortly after directed everyone to find rooms in the castle.

After a hot meal, a bath that washed away the scent of stale sex, and a fresh dress graciously given by Mirana, Alice found herself on the balcony, overlooking the glowing scenery of Marmoreal. She found herself reflecting back to the previous events at the Red Queen's castle, and although she knew she'd done the right thing there was still a niggling feeling of dread that refused to escape her. So deep into her thoughts, Alice didn't notice the footsteps that were approaching behind her.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" a soft lisped voice asked.

Unable to pull herself out of her misery, Alice barely acknowledged the Hatter's question.

"Whatever is the matter Alice?" Tarrant asked. "You were unusually quiet on the walk here, and you've seen to have lost some of your Muchness. Are you mad at me?"

Alice shook her head, inhaling deeply. "No Tarrant, I'm not upset with you," she replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she reassured, yet sounding unconvinced. "I got the sword, I got us all away from the Red Queen, I should be happy…right?"

"Contrariwise," Tarrant replied. "Sometimes we do things that we don't want to do, but we do them anyway, it doesn't mean you have to be happy about it." His last statement made Alice's head swivel around, looking Tarrant directly in the eye. "I am curious though…how did you manage to make such a hasty escape for us all? Which reminds me, I should thank you again."

A look of distress crossing her features, Alice turned her head away. "You're most welcome…but I can't tell you," she whispered, feeling ashamed all over again. Gentle, callous tipped fingers (one which still bore a thimble) cupping her face made Alice turn around.

"Whit is it lass?" Tarrant asked, concern gripping him. Feeling alarmed as he saw Alice's face suddenly crumple up into tears, she tore from his embrace and fled into the bedroom. Stunned at her hasty departure, Tarrant slowly walked to the room and found Alice sitting on the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped about her tightly as she struggled to gain control of her flighty emotions.

After resting his hat down on the nightstand, he gently sat down next to Alice. Slowly moving to take her hand in his, Tarrant waited until her hysterics had slightly subsided. "Whit did that slurvish git do to ye?" he gently prodded, trying to keep the rising anger from coloring voice.

Alice shook her head, tears now dripping down her face. "I can't…it's too shameful. You'd think terribly of me," she confessed, wishing that she could force herself to forget the memory that was forever emblazoned into her brain.

"I could never think terribly of My Alice," Tarrant responded kindly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Hiccupping, Alice took a deep breath and tried to summon her nerve. "Do you promise to never tell anyone?" she begged tearfully.

"Aye lass, anything for you," he solemnly promised.

"Alright," she began. "She made me do…_things_ to her," Alice continued, still too shocked to accept what had transpired. "I mean, I'd heard of women being with…one another in that way, and I wasn't sure what it was that they did, but of course whom would I ask? And besides, I'm sure such a thing is scandalous where I come from!"

Tarrant felt his entire body go numb at Alice's confession. He wanted to choke the Bludy Behg Hid for forcing herself on His Alice, yet continued to listen without interrupting.

"And then she forced me to…I mean…she also made me let her do things to me, and I didn't want to but then it felt good and I couldn't help myself and it was frightening yet pleasurable at the same time!" Crying more earnestly now, Alice held tightly onto Tarrant's hand. "Heavens, please tell me that you'll never repeat this to anyone, I'd die of shame! No one can find out, well that disgusting…_Knave _was outside when I left! I'm sure he was listening in the entire time. Did you know that it's a regular thing to force members of the court to her bed!"

Feeling his eyes going red with rage, Tarrant wanted to seek revenge. However, more pressing matters were at hand; a Sad Alice was crying her eyes out as she rehashed the ordeal that had been forced upon her. "Come darling, yer not to blame!" he said reassuringly.

"But what's wrong with me? Can't you understand, I didn't want her to stop! Well part of me did anyway but most of me didn't!"

Tarrant shifted closer to Alice and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting her cry into his jacket. "Yer body was just responding the way that it was intended to," he replied wisely. "Yer not a fallen woman, or soiled or anything preposterous that I'm sure you're thinking abou'".

"But she hurt me Tarrant, I saw my blood on her hand. What if I'm no longer…?"

Inhaling sharply as his blood boiled, Tarrant inwardly fought to keep a clear head. "Nae possible luv, especially since she forced you. Yer still my Sweet Alice that; ye just fell victim to that _slurvish _hoor."

After awhile Alice's tears subsided, her angst soothed by Tarrant's warm arms wrapped around her. Inhaling a shuddering breath, Alice sighed as she felt Tarrant drop a comforting kiss upon her forehead. Nuzzling against him, Alice found herself wishing that they could stay like this forever.

"Tarrant?" her low voice came in the dark, half muffled by the material of his jacket.

"Yes luv," he answered, dropping a hand to Alice's face to stroke a finger against her cheek.

"Will you kiss me please?" she asked trustingly, looking up at Tarrant.

"You don't mean that," he replied sadly, knowing that Alice was probably still distraught over the Red Queen forcing herself upon her. Although Tarrant wanted nothing more than to kiss Alice, he knew it would be terribly slurvish of him.

"Yes I do," Alice conceded, turning her face to kiss Tarrant's palm.

"No…ye don't!" he growled, trying to move away from Alice. It tore him apart to have to tell her no, but he knew if he agreed that it would be that much harder when she realized that she didn't care for him the way he cared for her, which would ensue in her leaving Underland. All of which would serve him to drive further into an even madder state.

"I do so, now sit!" Alice all but shouted, moving to sit up and kneel behind Tarrant on the bed, throwing her arms tightly around his neck. "Do you know what I went through, watching the Red Queen's knights take you away, knowing that I could do nothing to help?" she continued, nearly cheek to cheek with Tarrant as his soft, unruly orange curls tickled her face.

"Well…I don't want you to feel beholden to me, or doing something that you will regret later," he confessed, inwardly enjoying the feel of Alice leaning on his back.

"Silly Hatter," Alice murmured, her sweet, warm breath grazing Tarrant's ear. "I'd never regret helping to save you. You were the only that believed in me from when I first arrived here, the first one to step in to protect me and last but not least the man that I love and want to be with."

Alice heard Tarrant stop breathing after hearing her forthright confession, wondering if she should have kept her mouth shut. Had he ever given an inkling that he reciprocated her feelings? Not ever that Alice could remember, but after all that happened she figured that she'd had nothing to lose. "I trust you with my life," she murmured, waiting for some semblance of a response from the not so usually stunned man.

"Do ye really mean that lass?" he quietly asked after a long pause.

"Yes," Alice replied, hoping that she sounded convincing enough even though her mouth had gone dry with fear at the prospect that Tarrant might refuse her.

Alice was relieved to hear Tarrant chuckling slightly, as he brought up her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "What am I going to do with ye?" he asked good naturedly.

"Kiss me, like I asked," she replied without missing a beat.

"Alright my luv. If ye only knew how long I waited to call ye that."

Slowly, Tarrant gently disentangled Alice's arms from around his neck. He turned around on the bed to see her still kneeling up behind him, gazing at him curiously. Shifting closer towards her, Tarrant tugged on Alice's dressing gown until her body was pressed against his. Their lips came in contact, and Tarrant groaned slightly at the taste of her innocent sweetness on his tongue.

Their kissing grew more fevered, Alice's arms clutched round his neck as her fingers slid through his hair, breathless little sighs escaping from her lips. Alice suddenly found herself lying down on the bed, Tarrant halfway looming over her, his lips seeking out her lips and neck while his hands simultaneously mapped over her body. Trembling slightly as she felt his heat through the thin silk of the gown, Alice found herself wanting to touch Tarrant the same way.

Tarrant groaned into Alice's mouth when he felt her fingers fumbling around at his waist, franticly trying to yank his dress shirt free from him trousers. "Ah, darling, I don't think ye want to do that," Tarrant said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Why not?" Alice asked nonplussed, her fingers still clutching at his waist.

"Because I won't be able control myself, 'specially if you keep that up."

Alice licked her lips nervously. "I don't mind," she shyly confessed.

Tarrant pushed himself upright; kneeling between Alice's splayed legs on the bed. "Do ye even know what it is yer asking me lass?"

Her chest heaving slightly, Alice looked up at Tarrant and nodded.

"Nae," he replied crossing his arms stiffly, the sensible part of his mind still believing that he would be taking her under duress.

"Tarrant, _please_," the young woman cried beseechingly, only serving to further induce his agony.

"When ye ask me like that, it's only so much harder to say no," Tarrant yielded, his hands moving to peel off his outer jacket. Alice watched as he then removed his cravat, waist coat and dress shirt, dropping each item to the side of the bed. Watching as Tarrant disrobed, his figure illuminated by the moon that shone brightly into the room, Alice was surprised to feel a pang of desire that she never even realized she had.

"What's wrong?" Tarrant asked, seeing the look on Alice's face.

"I feel…strange," she admitted quietly.

"Good strange, or bad strange?"

"Good, definitely good," Alice replied thoughtfully. "It didn't feel like this, even when…" her voice trailed off.

"Well then, I'd say that is surely a good thing," Tarrant replied, now clad only in trousers. He hovered back over Alice, supporting himself on his forearms. "However, if you find yourself becoming frightened at any time, you must tell me at once."

Wordlessly nodding her head, Alice closed her eyes as she felt Tarrant's lips back upon hers. His warm hands gently mapped the length of her body through the thin silk, causing Alice to tremble uncontrollably. Pausing at her thigh, Tarrant waited for her approval and after nodding her head, Alice felt him gently tug at the gown until it rode high over her hips. She'd foregone the knickers; as they were still damp and drying from her previous attempts to wash out the droplets of blood that had stained them.

Moaning into Tarrant's open mouth when she felt his fingers caress her bare thighs, Alice clutched onto his naked back, trying to pull him closer against her. Shivering slightly, she felt Tarrant's cloth trapped erection pressing against the bare and now sensitive place between her legs.

"I'm going to ruin your trousers," Alice said breathlessly.

"I can always make another pair," Tarrant replied, unfazed.

Alice chuckled lightly, soon distracted when Tarrant's hand crept underneath her gown, his fingertips tracing small circles on the skin underneath her breasts. Murmuring incoherently, Alice found herself wanting to be divested of the gown. Shifting her body up ever so slightly, she tugged at the material and cried in exasperation when she found that it was still trapped beneath her. Amused by her impatience, Tarrant pulled Alice completely upright and in one swift movement shucked the gown up and over her head. Dropping it on top of his pile of clothes beside the bed, he resumed eagerly kissing Alice, groaning in delight when he felt her warm, nubile form pressed against his.

Tarrant's mouth eagerly nipped at her throat, savoring the sweet, vanilla and Alice scent that wafted from her bare flesh. The sensation of his hands and lips seemed to cover her entire body and Alice found herself crying out unabashedly. Sinking further into the mattress, Alice reveled in the most pleasurable feelings that his gentle ministrations brought forth.

Feeling Tarrant shift his body, he kissed a trail from Alice's breasts down her stomach until he stopped between her legs. Her body stiffening, Alice sat up and tried to move back, protesting to what she knew Tarrant was about to do.

"Nae luvie, relax. And if ye really want me to stop, I will," he said reassuringly, gently pushing Alice to lie back down.

Tarrant knew that Alice was confused with making love and lust. The Queen lusted after her and Alice's innocent body had responded; even though her heart was contrary. Tarrant, on the other hand, loved Alice and wanted to show her the difference and hopefully eradicate the bad memories from her mind.

Alice chided herself that this was Tarrant, knowing that he'd never hurt her intentionally. Forcing her body to relax, she lay back and tried to keep her thighs from trembling when she Tarrant pressing kisses along the insides.

She winced slightly when she felt Tarrant's tongue graze against her recently roughly abused entrance. Noticing how Alice jumped at the contact, Tarrant slowly yet insistently made his way to the top of her sex, his mouth finding that small, distended nub. Gasping sharply at the agreeable sensation, Alice melted into his touch, her hands clenching as her fingernails dug into her palms.

Her body innocently acquiesced to each stroke of Tarrant's incredibly soft tongue, and something clicked in the recesses of Alice's mind; causing her to realize that she wasn't as frightened as she was before.

Moments later, Tarrant's gentle exploration caused her to reach her peak, crying out his name as her body succumbed to release. Alice's body still trembled from the aftermath when Tarrant moved from between her legs. After nearly tearing his trousers from his legs, he felt quite silly when he realized that he still wore his shoes and stockings. After kicking off his shoes, he yanked the stockings and trousers off and punted them to the floor.

Alice found herself breathing heavily, heart thudding against her chest when Tarrant pressed his now completely nude body against hers. Wordlessly, Alice wound her arms around Tarrant's neck and angled her hips up towards his. "Let me know if I'm hurtin ye," he said, reaching down to align himself at her entrance.

Nodding, Alice lifted her head slightly up to kiss Tarrant. Complying, he returned the kiss, his tongue gently playing against Alice's. At that same moment his hips gently pushed forward, causing Alice to gasp at the sudden intrusion. His manhood was much larger than the Queen's three fingers, and Alice's already sore entrance struggled against the invasion. Her fingers clutched onto Tarrant's shoulders, feeling the burning sensation as her walls stretched to accommodate the girth.

Feeling her body become taut, Tarrant instantly halted his movements. "D'you need me to stop luv?" he whispered.

"No," Alice moaned, gasping to catch her breath, unable to ignore the pain ripping through her loins. "Just go slow please."

"Aye," Tarrant replied, groaning as he felt Alice's snug walls constrict around him.

Finally the pain lessened to a dull ache, and then diminished altogether. Tarrant rowed his hips gently into Alice's, taking extra care to not thrust too roughly. His efforts weren't in vain, as moments later he heard a hitch in her breath as her entire body relaxed beneath his. Alice's head was thrown back slightly, her lips parted as she gasped and moaned, her fingers sliding down to Tarrant's lower back as she urged him on.

Feeling the stirrings of something new growing deep inside of her, Alice's breathing grew labored as the intensity of Tarrant's thrusts increased. Clutching frantically at his back, Alice was unable to reign in the loud moans that emanated from her body. Suddenly unable to take anymore, her body tensed as she cried out Tarrant's name in pleasure, thrashing wildly beneath him.

Between hearing his name shouted so lustily by the woman he loved, and feeling her walls pulsate around him, Tarrant soon followed behind Alice, groaning out his pleasure as he released deep inside of her warm body.

After a moment, Tarrant withdrew from Alice and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms. "I love ye Alice," he whispered, his fingers running through her tousled curls.

"I love you too Tarrant," she answered yawning sleepily, nuzzling her head against Tarrant's shoulder. "I guarantee that evil Red Queen is going to be highly upset when she realizes who I am and that I have the Vorpal sword," she then replied cheekily, causing Tarrant's body to shake with laughter.

"Guid fer 'er, the auld whoor," Tarrant said, closing his eyes and burying his face into Alice's silky curls. Knowing that they would have to tackle Frabjous day, the two knew that their problems were far from over, but for now they both felt more at ease as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
